


Come Undone

by stellarmeadow



Series: Season 3 codas/missing scenes [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Backrubs, Coda, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, M/M, episode 3.13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After rescuing Chin, Steve's got a special treat for Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> As an avid Duran Duran fan, there was no way I could let the mention pass without paying tribute. :) Title is from Duran Duran's [Come Undone](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ICnlyNUt_0o), which makes nice background music for the story, though you don't have to have heard it to read the story.

Danny followed Steve into the house, subtly moving his head around to relieve the pain in his neck and shoulders. The job was tense enough on regular days; today it had been off the charts. Whatever happened, somehow their team always seemed invincible, but Danny had been almost certain they'd find Chin dead, or as near as, when they finally got into the prison.

It was more of a reminder of North Korea than he really needed ever again.

Steve had stopped in the middle of the room and was looking at him. "Everything okay?"

"Chin's alive," Danny said with a shrug that made him wince. "That's a good enough definition of okay for me."

Steve moved back towards the door until he was standing in front of Danny, his eyes soft, half a smile playing around his lips. "We're a hard bunch to kill."

"Not that it stops people from continually trying."

"Better us than people who can't defend themselves," Steve said, moving around behind Danny. "Take today as a win," Steve added, putting his hands on Danny's shoulders and starting to work on the muscles there.

Danny groaned, his head falling to one side as his eyes closed. "You keep that up, babe, and you'll have to pick me up off the floor and carry me upstairs."

And really, it said a lot for just how far gone he was that he actually found that idea hot. But Steve chuckled, low in Danny's ear, and released him. "Upstairs then," he said, giving Danny a gentle push towards the stairs.

Danny paused at the base of the stairs to see Steve heading for the kitchen. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be right there. Just have to get something."

"Please tell me it's not explosives."

Steve rolled his eyes. "It's not explosives, Danny. Go."

"Okay," Danny said, turning and climbing the stairs, "but if you blow something up," he called back over his shoulder, "I am not coming all the way back down here to help you clean up."

He heard Steve's laugh as he reached the landing. He glanced at the bathroom, but he was too tired for a shower, so he went straight into the bedroom, untucking his shirt as he crossed to the bed. He sat on the bed and looked down at his shirt buttons, trying to remember how they worked--one of these days they were really coming straight home after a day like this, instead of getting through paperwork and reports and a million apologies for every person, rule and law they'd infringed upon that day.

Steve's footprints sounded on the landing, and a moment later he was in the room, holding a box with a handle. "Look what I found."

Danny squinted. No, not a box. A boom box--or at least its smaller cousin. "I didn't even know they had those anymore."

"They don't, not like this. But I found this one in the box next to the one you found my old tapes in."

"You mean your collection of the worst of the eighties?"

Steve put the boom box on the nightstand, shoving the alarm clock back to make room. "Just because you think any artist who didn't come out of Jersey isn't worth the time of day does not mean that there weren't some great bands from elsewhere, Danny."

"Oh, yes, Milli Vanilli was the height of artistry."

"That was Mary's tape," Steve said, a little too quickly. "Anyway, they won a Grammy."

"You keep telling that to yourself."

" _Anyway_ ," Steve said, "since I found this, I thought I'd see if the tapes still worked."

Danny looked up from where he'd been trying to get his top button undone. "You're going to subject me to Milli Vanilli?"

"No--will you let that go? This is much better, I promise you."

He hit play, and Danny tried to place the first quiet notes. More music kicked in, and he looked at Steve dubiously. "You're _sure_ this isn't Milli Vanilli?"

"I will punch you in the face."

"No, you won't." Danny listened a little longer and the vocals kicked in. "Oh, hey, that's Duran Duran, right?"

"See? Much better than Milli Vanilli."

Danny gave a half shrug. "Not half bad," he said after a moment, "if you like that sort of thing."

"You'll like it by the time I'm done," Steve said, and Danny realized that Steve had taken off his shirt while Danny had been paying attention to the song. "Here."

Steve bent down to undo Danny's shirt buttons, pushing the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. When the shirt was gone, he dealt with Danny's belt before pushing him back onto the bed and pulling off Danny's pants. Danny felt his feet being freed of his shoes and socks and then Steve guided him onto his stomach.

He turned to look at Steve, who was pulling off the rest of his own clothes before climbing onto the bed and straddling Danny's thighs. Before Danny could ask what, exactly, he had planned, Steve's hands were back on Danny's shoulders, finding the knots there and obliterating them.

Danny had to hand it to him, the man clearly mastered everything he set out to learn, because Danny had had professional physical therapists who couldn't give massages as good as Steve McGarrett. By the time Steve was down to Danny's lower back, he was torn between being half-asleep and half-aroused.

He was also beginning to see the appeal of the song...which he just realized had been playing for a long period of time. "Steven?" Danny muttered, halfway muffled by the pillow.

"Hm?"

"I didn't know tapes could repeat the same song."

"The tape has the song on it several times in a row."

Danny went back over that sentence, but it still meant what he'd originally thought. "Why would anyone do that?" He thought for a second, then started laughing, pushing Steve off him and rolling over onto his back. "This was your make out tape, wasn't it?"

Steve flushed a little. "Possibly."

"So what, I'm getting another taste of the Steve McGarrett high school seduction techniques?"

"Maybe."

"Seriously, your SEAL team called you Smooth Dog as an elaborate joke, right?"

He shrugged. "They might've heard a few stories."

Danny shook his head. "You are seriously wrong in the head."

"So you keep telling me," Steve said, straddling Danny's thighs and running his hands up and down Danny's chest. "And yet I notice you don't seem particularly bothered by it."

"Clearly your insanity is catching." He heard the song stop and start up again. "You know, for 99 cents you could have just put it on your phone and played it on repeat."

Steve shook his head. "You'd have missed the ambiance of the cassette recording."

"Oh, so you wanted me to have the full experience, is that it?" Danny couldn't help pulling Steve down for a kiss. "I'm flattered. I think."

"Hey, I don't break out the Duran Duran for just anybody."

"And I'm sure the greater population is glad for that." Steve poked him in the side, and Danny jerked away. "I think you're missing your target, babe," Danny said against Steve's lips.

He felt Steve smile. "A SEAL never misses his target."

"Then target a little lower, would you?" Danny said, moving his hips up suggestively.

"I'll target a little lower," Steve said, "if you admit this is actually a good song."

Danny weighed the consequences against the satisfaction of arguing his point, the song playing on in the background. Fuck it. "The song's not bad," he admitted.

"Now was that so hard?" Steve asked.

"No, but this is," Danny said, thrusting up again, his dick trapped between them.

Steve laughed. "Let me guess, that was the Danny Williams seduction technique in high school?"

"I bet it got more chicks than your song."

Steve's eyes darkened. "We can count bedpost notches later," he said, sounding as if he'd rather not. "First, though...."

He started licking his way down Danny's body, and Danny shifted restlessly, his hands sifting through Steve's hair. Between the massage and the general hotness that was Steve, Danny was already on edge, and it didn't take long until Steve's mouth had him spilling over, his fingers digging into Steve's shoulders.

He caught his breath with Steve climbing up the bed beside him, Steve's hands touching Danny everywhere. Danny rolled over to give Steve a long kiss before working his way down Steve's body to return the favor.

Steve looked, felt and tasted amazing, and Danny watched him moving, muscles tight underneath sweat-slicked skin as Danny sucked him off, one of Steve's hands petting Danny's hair, the other gripping the sheets as if he needed an anchor.

It never got old, having this, watching Steve fall apart under his hands and his mouth, and Danny didn't think it ever would. He knew Steve well enough now to recognize the signs as he got close, to know that moment before he was about to come, and he always relished that last second, that look of complete lack of control from the ultimate control freak as Steve let go, filling Danny's mouth.

The tape was still playing as Danny wrapped himself around Steve, feeling his breath even out to a steady rise and fall of his chest. "Okay," Danny admitted, lips pressed against Steve's nipple. "I'll admit it, it's actually a good song."

"I'm sorry, I think you might've sucked my language part of my brain out of my dick," Steve said, and Danny could hear the laughter in his tone. "What was that?"

"It just makes a weird kind of sense, that's all," Danny said. "Which is more than I can say for any of the lyrics to any of their other songs."

Steve stilled for a second before asking, "Just how many of their songs do you know the lyrics to, Daniel?"

\--------

END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
